


Immortal Fog

by dualaqua



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Jake, Jayers, M/M, Michael do be gettin turned on by killin tho, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Michael, everything is heavily consensual, they fall in love and they are adorable thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualaqua/pseuds/dualaqua
Summary: An eternity of the Entity's trials is a long time to not have a lover, and an even longer time to be lonely. Your world is already so confusing- what difference will it make if the person you want to spend it with is the one who has to kill you?
Relationships: Jayers - Relationship, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 33
Kudos: 358





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited tf out of this like, two months after it was posted and everyone has to deal with it. Ty.

Your legs were stretched out in front of you towards the campfire, while resting your hands on the log you were sitting on; the chatter of your friends and fellow survivors around you while the fires warmth surrounds you. For a moment, you consider laying down on the ground and using your scarf as a pillow for a quick nap as something to do while waiting for the current trial to end.

Of course, you didn't _need_ to sleep. No one did, nor did they need to eat, go to the bathroom, or ask each other if they're getting wrinkles with gray hair yet, because they're all stuck in place. You have a theory that this place exists entirely outside time itself, rather than some frozen hellscape. Most of the survivors do as well, though some of them get a bit too far into it- like Ace.

_"Completely outside time and space! We don't exist! Could it be another universe, or was there never a universe to begin with?"_

_"We still die, Ace", Adam commented, "That has to count for it being something close to what we already knew"._

_"But Adam! Think about how_ much _we die, and no matter how much it happens, still no small effects take place. We should be seeing effects after so long. I mean, fuck. The killers must have a shit load of fun, since they can probably do whatever they want as long as they please their creepy bug god."_

_"Are we sure those things that grab us are necessarily bug parts though? I mean it could be way worse than that."_

And then the conversation just keeps being repeated, again and again. Just hypothesizing where you are, _when_ you are, and who you all are now that you're here. Some people will start to forget their life before this, which is why Bill and Ash spend every day retelling stories from their life before. Or maybe they're just old geezers- you can't really tell. All you know is that it does help, and you aren't about to ruin their fun trading of horror stories.

The only other things you know for sure is that something named the Entity is what brought you here, and that this place is called the Fog. You don't know why it makes these trials, only to give you items in chests to improve your chance of survival. Or why it does small things to cheer you all up like putting fireworks in the sky on occasion, or giving you new outfits- but you _are_ sure that it doesn't make up for every brutal death you have at the hand of one of its pets.

Though, you've heard some of the killers don't even want to be here, from survivors that found old notes written by the ones before them. You really try not to think about what happens to the killers that didn't want to kill, or the survivors who aren't here to tell you these things in person.

After finding more and more lost notes from past survivors, you like to think of the trials as all of your individual jobs; keeping the god who brought you here pleased, lest you face the consequences of its wrath. You just wish it gave you survivors a bit more consideration and care, outside of its trials, if it actually plans on keeping you here for all eternity.

Your mind wanders back to the possibility of sleep, and you suppose having the ability to rest _at all_ still must count as being cared for- so you can escape away in your dreams. Imagine your life in the cabin before this, just maybe… A little less lonely of a life. Someone else to share the solidarity and quietness that you one took for granted, now that having solitude is all you have outside of repetitive deaths. 

A sudden chill runs down your spine, snapping you out of your deep thought as you whip around to stare into the dark opening of the treeline.

There was nothing there.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and glance to your left, seeing Claudette softly smiling while sitting down next to you having finally returned from the trial.

"Jake, what's wrong? It looks like you just saw a ghost."

You burrow your eyebrows and check behind yourself one more time before replying, "I thought I felt someone... Behind me. Like watching me, really close."

Her soft smile turns into a pitying one.

"You know the killers lurk around in the Fog with us, and sometimes..." She trails off for a moment, as if choosing her next words very carefully. "They get, you know, interested. Curious- especially if we have a new killer. Just stay within the fires light and you'll be fine".

The hand that was still on your shoulder gave a comforting grip, but you brush it off.

"Claudette, I've been here almost as long as you, I know they wander near the campfire sometimes. You don't need to baby me and soften up that they are essentially around us at all times. This one just felt... _different_. I've never had a chill go up my spine like that when we had lurkers."

You face towards the fire now, twisting your hands together with anxiety for this next trial to come, no doubt in your mind that a killer wouldn't be this close if they weren't about to receive some immediate action.

"Then we can agree on a new killer, yeah? Let's look at the bright side- that means we'll have one more person to help up survive trials, and teach us new tricks."

"I don't think anyone else ending up in the Fog can be called a 'bright side', Claudette", you mutter darkly without looking away from the crackling flames.

She frowns and hangs her head from that in obvious shame for the suggestion, copying your movements by resting her hands in her lap. She knows as well as you do that no one wants to be here, and would do anything to get out. You start to feel guilty, and are about to apologize as she looks back up at you- but stop when new smile replacing the frown meets your gaze.

"Well maybe they'll be like us, the loners. Join our posse of mostly verbal silence and mental compilation, since even in this awful place we aren't good at socializing".

A soft smirk twitches on your lips and you make a light snort, that then turns into a hearty chuckle, now matching her laugh with a genuine smile spreading on your face.

"Yeah, maybe," you breathe out as the laugh dies down, and frown slowly returns in the silence between you both.

The realization on just how much you don't want to be alone anymore is like dropping into a pit- lonely, hollow, empty. You've probably spent years here-- fuck, maybe even _decades._ And in that entire time, you barely grew close to anyone outside of a friendship sense. Even before the Entity took you, the animals around your cabin were the only interactions with anyone living for many years before your damnnation.

Not to mention anyone who had shown interest didn't exactly fit the description of what you liked.

 _"Ooooh, so you bat for the same team!"_ , Feng had said after she had attempted kissing you once, before being met with your gloved hand against her lips. You suppose that had been _one_ way to phrase it.

Almost everyone had done something at least once, sneaking off to the bushes that were still in view of the campfire and doing… Whatever it is they were doing. It was none of your business- and everyone feels the same, since there's never any judgement to those that do sneak off for alone time with a partner. When you're getting sacrificed every day or two, stress relief is needed.

You had heard before from a few brave souls out of your group who desperately craved more privacy had wandered deep into the forest, far away from the fire and found a replica of the killer shack that's in every single Trial. Meg had claimed that, from a distance, she once saw the Crotus Prenn Asylum.

You may possibly be getting bored enough to check the forest for what else it has to offer outside of the fires light, possibility of being tortured and murdered being worth the change of pace.

Suddenly, a dark mist drifts towards you both, wrapping around your ankles and up your legs to the rest of your body, giving a pulling sensation to bring you back to its roots in the ground where your spot in front of the campfire stood.

"Ah, looks like we're both selected, then", Claudette murmurs, then slowly gets up, following her piece of the fog to her appropriate spot.

Before rising up to follow the fog to your selected spot, you take one last glance behind yourself at the forest.

You could've swore you the saw the gleam of something white watching you, deep within the trees.


	2. Obsession

The dark Fog that enveloped you slowly leaks away from your body, joining the rest of the hazy mist covering the location you were delivered to. You glance around, now confused and cautious.

_Definitely a new killer._

You've never seen this location before. It appeared to be just one street, littered with cars and a police cruiser, flashing lights reflecting off the windows of the houses that lined the road. A sign above you reads 'Lampkin Lane'.

You quickly move behind the shrubs at the end of the street where you started, and slowly make your way around the backs of the houses, taking in every crevice to hide in, every window to jump out of. Almost every house appeared to have either a front or back entrance- some having both. After walking past the second home whose insides were pitch black, you notice flashing lights inside the next. 

Since there’s no poles in the air with blinking lights to signal the generator below it, you take that as a sign that there must be one in the house. You cautiously creep from the back of the house to front where you find a staircase leading up, and hesitantly move up them while glancing behind yourself, hating how exposed you feel from the open door and window just in front of the opening of the stairs. The promising sounds of machinery softly chugging away leads you to one of the few bedrooms, where you find a generator already being worked on, blonde hair peeking out on the other side of it.

"Kate", you sigh, relieved, and crouch down to start helping her repair it. "This place is weird, huh? Have you seen who the new killer is yet, because I haven't heard anything."

There's a silence of tinkering on her end for a moment as you speak, giving away that she stopped working entirely to just listen to you, followed by a small 'hmm', and resuming repair noises.

Immediately, you’re confused. Kate always talks, sometimes a bit _too_ much. You always hated starting up conversations with people, but with her you've learned it's better to be the first one to pipe up and get a handle on what you talk about before you have to listen to her talk about country music for an entire trial.

Could it be the work of a killer? To stop teammates from communicating with one another, to cut off senses? Everyone had been terrified when the Nightmare came to the Fog, never being able to stop themselves from falling asleep, or the Pig would have four traps for each of their heads to slow progress.

Almost everyone learned the hard way not to finish generators when your friends had a metal contraption on their skull.

"Kate? Did the new killer make it so you can't speak?" You whisper, going to stand up and reach her side of the generator if there was some way to undo it for her, heal it the same way you could always wake people up if you weren’t already asleep yourself, when a brand new face snaps up at you from the opposite side.

"My name is Laurie, not Kate. Now help me finish this so we can leave, before that Boogeyman prowling the street comes and finds us. I want to go home".

Your eyes widen in surprise, then it's quickly replaced with a determined look and you nod your head, quickly getting back to work. No nonsense, then. You can easily respect that, and you definitely like her for it.

Suddenly the sound of two generators pop at once across the map, and you breathe a sigh of relief, murmuring to Laurie, "We need to finish five of them".

Laurie's face shifts into anger, then bleeds into an extremely frustrated look, finally just nodding and looking back at the generator. After a few more seconds of silence, she finally speaks again.

"And that will power on that big gate I saw?"

Your eyebrows raise in surprise, she was incredibly perceptive to already know that the gate needed to be powered on, let alone find one. The Entity never gives introductions, or even allows it's new victims to start at the campfire before a Trial. It just plops them into a Trial right away to figure it out.

"Yeah, but there's two of them, that way whoever is looking to kill us won't just be able to guard it". You see her nod her head yet again in response, taking it in, and it was back to silent work.

Telling people they can't go home is never an easy thing. But, telling them is easier than them losing hope trial after trial, thinking if they do good enough, or escape enough, or just do _something_ enough, they'll eventually be able to go home. Immediate misery rather than drawn out agony. You decide to save telling her until she's at the campfire.

The generator clicks on and you both stand up and start to move out of the room, until you hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. You quickly grab Laurie's hand as you lead her to another bedroom, crouching down and putting your fingers on your lips as the heavy footfalls of the killer walks around, into the bedroom where you were, and fades somewhere back into the hallway.

You hold your breath and wait, but you hear no more steps. You would've heard him go back down the stairs, wouldn't you?

The killer has nothing around him that makes your heart beat out of your chest like almost every other killer does, letting you know just how close they're getting. You're going to lose your mind if the Entity granted one more of its pets with a stalking ability.

You turn to Laurie and notice the cold but hard expression on her face, like she's waiting any moment for an attack, crouched in a defensive position as if she was an experienced survivor.

Again she surprises you. Almost everyone spends their first trial hiding, confused and scared out of their minds, and usually gets found by a killer without any idea on how to loop them or properly hide. Yet Laurie saw a gate, figured out it must have to be powered, and started working on the first generator she could find to open it and get out. Your face falls as you realize she _must_ have been through something like this before to have this level of determination, to take being stalked by a killer as is and focus on not dying.

There are a few of the other survivors that talked about the horror that followed them in their life before this, and right when they thought they were free, the Entity took them and their tormentor here to the Fog. They were the only survivors that started the trials just like she is now. Searching for some way out, working on generators as soon as they found them, and for those who were hooked right away- immediately pulling themselves off and running away instead of hanging limp, awaiting death.

Looking at her now, hiding from the killer in the small, emptied bedroom gives you time to finally notice how much _older_ she appears as well. Laurie is obviously a teenager, but her hair and outfit makes it look like she's straight out of a photograph from the 70’s. Once again it’s shoved back into your face how time really doesn’t make sense here.

Another generator clicks on in a house nearby, and finally heavy footfalls go down the stairs and fade away.

Her stern eyes glance at you, and she waves her hand toward herself, then points towards the stairs, signalling for the both of you to leave the bedroom and take her lead. You oblige, keeping close to her as both of you go back down the stairs and through a side window, moving again behind each of the houses in search of another generator or survivor. You’re sure that there’s one on the street, but with not having this location memorized and walking around with a new person, you would rather avoid such a risky position just yet.

After a couple minutes of silence and no generators in sight, though, you decide it’s your best option. You put your hand on Laurie’s arm and whisper, “I don’t think there’s any left that’s well hidden, and I can’t stand wasting time like this. There’s most likely one in the street so I’m going to go work on it, you stay back in those bushes over there and stay hidden, alright?”

You point towards a cluster of tall bushes in a corner, far out of the killers sight. She rapidly shakes her head no, and starts to move toward the street. You grab her shoulder and pull her back, now whisper shouting.

“Are you crazy? I’m going to make sure you survive this trial, and to do that I need you to stay hidden until one of the exit gates are opened. I still have no idea what this killer is like.”

She pushes your hand off of her shoulder.

“Well I _do_ , and that boogeyman isn’t going to kill anyone else just to get to me again. He’s killed too many people already. So either help me, or go hide yourself-”

Her response is cut short as her eyes go wide, gasping “ _Michael_ ”, as she looks behind you. There’s no time to turn around before she’s grabbing you by the shirt and pulling you forward while shouting “Run!” 

You quickly follow, dodging and weaving as the sound of a weapon is swung behind you, missing its shot. Laurie successfully leads you both to a good looping area but throws the only pallet in it down far too soon- you use it to make a quick vault, and stop on the other edge of it to see what direction around he may go through. 

You’re thankful for finally having a chance to look and see just what this ‘boogeyman’ looks like. What type of monster has turned Laurie into a near soldier, and has already killed so many before showing up in the Fog.

You weren’t expecting someone quite so… Human.

There were a few other killers that were more mortal than monster, but the man standing still on the other side of the pallet, a long kitchen knife in hand but held tight at his side as he watched you seems to be the most human out of all of them. Maybe it was that his name was so simple, so normal. Maybe it was that he was dressed in just blue coveralls with a black shirt poking through at the neck, instead of another humans face on his own or metal sticking out of him, or just the fact that you could see his skin- not burned, not rotted, not cut up or dirty. You could even see little hairs of a beard starting up on his recently shaven neck, as it must have been before he was brought here. 

Though, he was a monster of a man, easily close to seven feet tall with a broad and built figure to match its height. A plain, white latex mask covers the rest of his face except for the eye holes and neck. One brown eye, and one white eye stare back at you as you observe him, boring into you, like they were gazing right into your soul.

Maybe he really was the boogeyman.

Michael quickly stalks around the right side, much quicker than he was before, and you move to the left getting ready to vault back over the pallet from either side, or maybe fake him out. Laurie cautiously watches from the distance, her body positioned as if she was getting ready to run straight toward your deranged dance with him.

The sound of the last generator powered on echoes through the street, and you quickly shout, “GO! Now! I’ll be right behind you!”

Laurie starts to shake her head no, but out of the mist Nea and Claudette appear, and as you fake out turns and run around the structure the pallet was dropped at, you glance up in time to see they successfully coaxed her into running towards an exit gate with them. Good.

As you go to revault the pallet again, the masked man abruptly stops and starts walking towards where Laurie ran off to. You quickly sprint towards and run straight in front of him, placing yourself in his path and coming to a halt.

"Don't look for her- look at me. Chase after me. You don't need to hurt her anymore".

You watch as he tilts his head to the side, studying you, as he slowly moves towards you and you match his pace backing up.

“You have just _me_ to focus on now. Only me. And no matter how many times you kill me, I’ll come back, and you’ll just have to kill me again. I’m going to be here for the rest of time, and so are you. So why don’t you pick on someone new to obsess over.”

Something about your distraction speech must have struck something in him, because now he breathes heavily behind the mask, his hand tightening hard around his knife. You nod your head, encouraging him to forget about Laurie completely while continuing backing up a bit, getting ready to sprint to an exit door now that you were sure they would have one open and escaped.

Suddenly he dashes towards you, the kitchen knife in his hand raised high and pointing down, begging for blood. You break into a run towards where the glowing aura of one of the exit doors was revealed to you once the last generator was finished, weaving around a fence to quickly try and lose him inside of a house.

Yet you round the corner of the fence straight into the blade of his knife. 

Your hands instinctively go to wrap around it, and wrap around his large hands instead, holding them as he twists the knife inside of your stomach, blood spurting out of your mouth and onto his chest and yours.

His head tilts, looking down at you as if nearly killing you was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, before yanking the knife out and letting you fall to the ground. More blood quickly leaks out of your open gaping wound and mouth, soaking the grass and your body as you gasp for air. You feel him almost gently pick you up, and place you over his broad shoulder, walking towards the house you were going to loop him in.

You struggle in his arms, not exactly trying to get free but rather just give the others enough time to escape in case they were waiting for you, and notice just how _tight_ his grip was on you.

He had one hand on your lower back, and his other arm wrapped tight around your legs while holding your ankles together. His huffs and grunts give away no emotion while he tries to keep you still, his grip tightening even harder somehow until your skin starts to bruise under his grip. From behind him you notice that he was entering through the back of the home and down a staircase, as an eerie red light envelopes you. Wasn’t it just your luck to try and loop him near the basement?

As he starts to walk down the stairs he readjusts his grip on you, bringing the hand on your lower back to your ass, and moving the hand that was holding both ankles to just holding one of your calves, partially spreading and putting space between your legs.

Your eyes flash open with shock as you look at the back of his head, feeling a light blush spread on your face as his small huffs to keep you still get heavier once he adjusts his hand position.

Never has a killer essentially _fondled_ you as they brought you to be sacrificed. You gulp as he reaches the bottom of the steps and stands still, as if giving you a last chance to escape. You hold tight, unsure of what to do, heart beating out of your chest as you decide if running is the best idea, or if he'll be more angry if you do, if this is some game he’s playing at.

You decide to stay still in his arms.

He starts to move forward again, then raises you up and puts you on the front hook, again tilting his head to the side in fascination as the hook plunges through your shoulder, ripping and tearing through your flesh. Your body goes limp as you hang, getting ready to not struggle once the Entity comes to take you so it ends quicker.

The pain, per usual, was nearly unbearable. There was only so much you can adjust your body to, but the feeling of the hook will always remain the same.

You feel a few tears escape from your eyes, the blood pouring out of your mouth cutting off the chokes and sobs, as Michael continues to watch you slowly bleed to death. The way his eyes pierce you makes it feel like he was obsessed with watching your death, not wanting to miss even a second of it- the most captivating thing in his universe.

Is he really even a killer? By now the Doctor or the Hag or one of the Legion would've walked away, or repeatedly hit your body with their weapons while you hung on hook, completely at their mercy.

Without even realizing why you were doing it, you out stretch your hand towards him, softly pleading through the sobs. 

“ _Michael.”_

And as the Entity's grasp came down on to you, puncturing, and wrapping around your body as it devoured you, you could've sworn you felt his hand on your own as you were lifted up into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, questions or concerns can be answered at my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx. The smut is coming next chapter, don't worry ;3


	3. Save The Best For Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions or concerns? Want updates if the next chapter is gonna be late cause I easily get distracted with adult stuff? Hmu at my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx. Also please check it out for my end notes post, it was too long to fit in the actual end notes!

Your eyes flash open as your senses quickly return to you, noticing the mist creeping away from your body into the forest where it left you in your usual spot- sitting on a log, facing towards the campfire.

You slouch forward, breathing a sigh of relief that the sacrifice went so fast when you really weren't quite sure what to make of this new killer. He had touched you as you died, hadn't he? Literally fondled you as he carried you down to the Basement. 

Someone sitting down next to you startles you out of your inner monologue, making you jump and let out an incoherent yelp.

You put your hand over your heart to calm the quick beating as you realize it was just Laurie. An apologetic smile crosses her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I noticed you looked deep in thought there and I was going to feel bad if it was about me. I did make it out, by the way, with your friends", she takes a long pause before continuing with, "I'm sorry you didn't. Thank you, for sacrificing yourself for me."

You lower your hand from your chest into your lap, softly smiling back at her.

"Ah, it was nothing. It's just what happens here. I didn't want you to be sacrificed to the killer you already knew before this, or have it be during your first trial…" 

You trail off, now realizing 'first trial' must sound odd to her since you haven't yet explained to her that being here now means being here forever.

You bite your lip, then look away before continuing to speak.

"Did Claudette or anyone else tell you more about this place?"

"Not much. As we were leaving she explained the sacrifices to me, but how we always come back here and never actually die- said that's what was happening to you. We made it out and she told me to stay by the fire while she searched for something. By the time she came back, you had appeared, and I knew I immediately wanted to thank you."

You can see Claudette across from you, on the other side of the fire. She appeared to be fiddling with some plants she found nearby and weaving them into a bundle, no doubt for healing injuries during trials.

Tapp, Ace, Bill, Meg and Ash were hooting and hollering right next to her, sharing some story from a trial that Tapp and Meg had skillfully made it out of- the other survivors lingering nearby in small cliques that they had formed, speaking much more quietly and keeping an eye on Laurie. Claudette seemed blissfully unaware of her noisy neighbors, her eyes either on the plants or occasionally glancing up at Laurie sitting next to you. Like the rest, she was getting ready to come over and calm her down once you broke the news.

You never have everyone come over at once so the new person doesn't feel overwhelmed, or have it feel anymore dramatic than it already is. You turn back to Laurie, not bothering to hide the gloomful look on your face.

"You had said during the trial you just wanted to complete the generator and go home, have this done with."

She nods, then interjects into what you were saying.

"I assume I have to go through a dozen more before I can go home? I can deal with that and a couple of deaths, even if I come back. I can handle it."

The same determined look returned to her face now as she leaned toward you while speaking, like she's ready to take the world on. The guilt feels nearly overwhelming, like you're drowning in it as you look at her, getting ready to crush her heart in your hands. A quick reminder to yourself that saying it now is better than giving them false hope starts to calm you down.

You take a deep breath in, and in practically one full exhale you spit out, "You can't actually go home."

You watch as her face reads out every emotion she's feeling at a rapid pace. First confusion, then shock, then an anger so violent that you feel the need to scoot back a bit on the log.

"What do you _mean_ I can't go home?!" 

She shouts at you from the top of her lungs standing up and leaning over you. The conversations of the other survivors immediately dies down as they watch, a few already walking over while the rest start getting up to comfort her. Her face turns red as angry tears stream down her cheeks, her hands balling into fists as she yells in your face.

"I'll do as many of those stupid trials as I have to so I can just make it back! There are people who _need_ me! I can't just stay here forever! _You can't just keep me here forever!_ "

You sigh, turning your face away from her, and notice Claudette softly putting her arms on Laurie's shoulders and guiding her to sit back down. She sits down on Laurie's other side, followed by Meg, then Bill. 

Feng sits down next to you with Kate, and the rest sit in front of her, their backs to the fire. Claudette now reaches over and takes Laurie's hands, holding them before speaking.

"Jake isn't the one keeping you here- none of us are. We're trapped here, just like you."

Laurie's head darts back and forth between you both, before staring at the people in front of her, their solemn faces as a non-verbal agreement that yes, they were all stuck as well. Laurie's cries grow louder, moving from anger to sorrow. You notice Claudette rubbing her hands comfortingly as she lets it out.

The mood is morose. Everyone remembers when they had been told they were never going back, most of them by you. A few of them had been angry with you for a little while, but you had never minded. You knew it was easier for them to direct misguided anger at something they could actually see and talk to, rather than something in the sky above them.

Now, seeing everyone gathered around Laurie as she weeps, brings you some hope that no matter who else was forced to be kept here, they would always stick together and make it better. They would always understand what you needed to make it better, and do their best to provide.

Laurie finally raises her head, sniffling as snot runs down her face and Ace offers her a cloth out of his front pocket.

"Thank you." She murmurs softly.

She then proceeds to wipe her face up and blow her nose. After another moment of silence, she quietly asks, "Why were we brought here?"

Dwight speaks up from his spot on the ground.

"A few of us think that thing that brought us here, the Entity, feeds off of us during the trials. Specifically when we are hooked. We don't know what it feeds off of, but to us it makes the most sense. Why the Entity chose all of us in particular… Well, some of us make sense because of our backgrounds, or where we were when it took us. For others, it makes really no sense at all."

Laurie sniffles again, nodding her head.

"Where are we?"

Now it was Feng's turn.

"We don't really know. Actually, it's something we all talk about a lot. We like to theorize in-between trials. But we know it's not Earth, that's a positive."

"Why wouldn't we be on Earth?"

"Because absolutely nothing makes sense here," Adam replies. "This is the Entity's world, it's game. It controls _everything_ here. We don't need to sleep, or eat. We just keep ourselves busy between the trials with… Well, whatever we can come up with, or talk about."

"And don't get us started on time!" Yui dramatically yells, tipping her head back while extending her arms out.

"Well now we _have_ to talk about it, Yui", Jane mumbles.

You glance back at Laurie, whose head is darting from person to person as they speak, attempting to keep up. You can't help but notice how easily everyone gets along and speaks with one another, as parts of a whole as they follow each other's thoughts. It's only natural, though, to create such tight bonds when they go trial through trial with one another.

Maybe being off on your own sabotaging hooks and completing generators goes more hand in hand with your loner status than you ever thought.

"Okay, so it's like this", Jeff starts, with Nea right by his side, nodding along.

"Time only exists here in the Trials, whether you're running out of it in what we call the End Game Collapse, or how much time it takes to complete a gen, and so forth. But otherwise, we aren't getting older. Or younger. And very little changes here, except for when the Entity brings in new people like us, or killers. Adds new locations for us to play it's game in, too. Sometimes changes up the scenery 'round here at the fire."

Laurie frowns, absorbing what he was saying, then shifts in her spot for a moment, obviously uncomfortable, before firing off another question.

"That place we were just in. That was my old town, my old home on that street. How did the Entity know what it looked like?"

"Usually picks it out of the killers heads. It likes those places where bad things happen, where those killers came from and committed atrocities. Did ya know the killer you were up against?" Bill asks.

Laurie's face grows cold and impassive, nodding her head. No one prompted more, the fidgeting with her hands and biting the inside of her cheeks speaking for itself that she was working up the nerve to continue. It was another full minute before she murmured, "It's Michael Myers. My older brother."

There were a couple small gasps in the crowd, another few just shaking their heads sadly. She continued on.

"I thought I was finally free of him. He had been chasing me around in a hospital after… After Halloween, when he killed all of my friends, and so many other people, just to get to me. I think he was trying to finish off the rest of his family, or _something_. He had killed our older sister, Judith, when I was just a baby. I had been given up for adoption so I never really knew him… Just about what he did. He became a local legend in town.

I never even knew I was related to him until the police told me in the hospital while we were trying to escape. He spent so many years locked up in a sanitarium- they should've kept a closer eye on him, they should've known he was going to try and break out".

She takes another long pause before continuing.

"He's the boogeyman. I had seen him while hiding in the hospital, as he was looking for me, go into a room with a dark mist coming out of it. It felt like forever I was staring at that doorway just waiting for him to reappear, but he never did. Curiosity got the best of me. I could still see the mist, lingering in the doorway, and when I went over to investigate…"

"You woke up in the Trial." You finish for her.

She nods.

"At first I thought it was a dream, waking back up on my old street. But it felt _too_ real. Then I saw him in another house, and immediately knew I had to get out. I had started right near one of those doors, but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. So I went inside the first house I found and when I saw a generator, I got straight to work, assuming that would open it. I wasn't going to let him kill me. He is a monster by heart. No one can kill their sister at six years old without any reason and be human."

" _Six?!"_

You hear Tapp and Quentin shout out in unison as Nancy and Steve shout, "What!"

You can't be surprised that they were paying extra close attention to the new survivor who was also brought here with the person that made their life before a living hell, but fuck, even that had _you_ shocked. Steve finally piped up for the first time since joining the crowd in the beginning.

"I thought you said he spent most of his life in the sanitarium?"

Laurie nods.

"Yeah, he was admitted at six. He's only twenty-one."

Your brain goes numb for a moment. You hadn't even thought someone so large and adept at killing could be your age- then again, the Legion were teenagers, and they seemed to have it under control, even if the Entity does help them.

Laurie juts her hands out in front of her, waving them around as she speaks.

"He's just… _Obsessed._ Until he could kill me, his psychiatrist had insisted nothing would ever stop him. How will he even react now that he can kill me, over and over again? Will he lose interest? Will he _speak_ for the first time since he was six, since he went mute? Does he even _think_ like a human, have needs like a human?!"

By the end she's yelling, and Claudette rubs her back as she vents, before Laurie finally makes a loud ' _huff_ ' while setting her chin in her hands, making it clear she finished.

Bill puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it before speaking.

"You got a lotta' baggage, kid. Take it from me, and the other people here who had their shit follow 'em in. You'll never understand him. An' he don't need to be understood. All he knows is killin', which is why the creep upstairs wanted 'im. So try 'n let it go the best you can, just focus on survivin' and havin' fun between Trials."

"Or fun during them! Matches where we outwit our killer and all escape are the _best_. Especially when we bring flashlights to blind them!" Meg pipes in.

A half hearted smile grows on Laurie's face.

"Thank you. You're right, I probably should just try and let it go so I can make it through this easier, like the rest of you... Trials with him are going to be awful, though."

You see Tapp shake his head, wrapping his one arm around Quentins shoulders, while using his free hand to point at Nancy and Steve.

"Nah, you don't worry about that. Us unfortunate souls that were brought here with what hurted us before, we don't participate in trials with 'em."

Nancy nods, continuing his line of thought.

"We've all come to an agreement here that it's okay to hide until the end of a trial if we're faced against them. We understand what you mean by awful, and it never does get better. Once you realize you're up against them in a trial you just freeze up, and all those awful memories come back. You're dead weight anyhow, and we don't like giving them the pleasure of killing us."

Nancy and Steve start to stand up, with Nancy outstretching her hand.

"C'mon, let's go talk about it more. I can tell you about our story, too."

"And the rest of ours", Ash proclaims, standing up along with Tapp, Quentin, and Bill. Laurie hesitantly takes Nancy's hand, getting up to follow Nancy over to her usual spot. You knew that while Bill and Ash may not have their own killers, they knew the only reason they were picked were because of what they endured before. They had all usually stuck close together and talked with one another, their clique formed from the trauma they experienced already.

The rest of the survivors get up and start walking back to their original groups, too, leaving you and Claudette by your lonesome selves once more.

"Never does go over well, does it?" She murmurs, pulling back out her pile of herbs and continuing to braid them. You shake your head. 

"I'll never understand why everyone always has me start it."

Claudette makes a small 'mmm' sound, thinking hard about your question. It was a few more minutes before she answers.

"Maybe they look up to you for it, in an odd way. You were with me, some of the first few here. I think once you were the one who was bravest enough to tell the people after us that they weren't ever going back, it started a tradition. You break the news to them, we come over to comfort once they're yelling and you get all flabbergasted at that."

She chuckles at the end, nudging you a bit. You feel a light blush on your cheeks from embarrassment.

"Letting them know is easier than knowing what to say once they're yelling their heads off, all emotional and angry and scared."

Claudette nods, agreeing, and that essentially ends your conversation. It's as short as the rest of them, yet still just as caring. You slide off the log and on to the ground, facing away from the fire and leaning your back against it. You cross your legs and stare out into the forest for a moment before closing your eyes, and immediately start to think about Michael.

_Obsessed._

That's what Laurie had said while ranting. Wasn't that exactly what you had told him to do during the trial? Be obsessed with you instead? You may have hit what he wanted a bit too hard on the head if Laurie had been worried about his reaction to being able to kill his obsession, over and over as much as he now pleased.

Yet, how tenderly he picked you up comes back to mind. How his hands felt as he gripped your calf and your ass. How large they were on your body, how they were so rough and calloused you could feel it through your clothes. His loving touch as you were sacrificed, if that _was_ what you actually felt.

A blush creeps up into your cheeks as you think about it, then deepens from the guilt of having blushed at all. You curse inwardly at yourself at how easily you’re getting flustered over this. You weren’t experienced with these kinds of things, and definitely not in a setting as twisted as this. His intentions in holding you like that had been as clear as day, and you couldn’t interpret it as anything else. Was it even possible, for a killer and a survivor to even do something? Would the Entity even _allow_ such a thing in its trials?

You could never bring yourself to have any type of a relationship with a killer. They were fucking monsters, just the Entity’s pets to sacrifice. To hurt and to kill. Even if the stories were true about some of them being forced to kill for it, only being brought here by having complicated pasts, you can see it as work for most of them. But not for Michael. You know that he killed before this willingly, to seek Laurie out and kill her too.

And yet?

There was the feeling of him watching you, peering into your soul. How warm he was against you, how _big_ he is. How gently he picked you up. He could be gentle, if he wanted to- he showed that to you. He showed he was different than what Laurie described.

 _'Never speaking',_ she had said. Yet in the one Trial you had with him, you could tell exactly what he meant by the look in his eyes and the movement of his body. His actions. How heavy he breathed, or how softly.

You knew better than anyone that verbal communication can mean jack and shit. Society had always told you how 'important' it was, how it was necessary. How being introverted was bad, how loving solidarity meant dangerous. How awful they viewed you when you left to live in the woods.

She said nothing caused him to kill his sister at six, but it truly felt impossible for you to believe that. He obviously had motive, if he planned for years to escape and finally be able to get to Laurie. If it had happened when she was a baby and was immediately adopted, she wouldn't know the whole story, would she? She said herself that the police only told her they were siblings right before she ended up in the Fog.

If Michael didn't verbally tell the psychiatrists _why_ he did what he did, they would think there was no motive. Or maybe he couldn't make himself say it no matter how hard he tried, maybe he was so traumatized by his own actions that that's what caused him to go mute. Maybe there was a motive, maybe it was self-defense?

You suddenly realize that all you’re doing was rationalizing his actions. You curse at yourself internally yet again, biting the inside of your cheek. He still killed innocent people to get to one person, and that wasn't the work of not being understood, or traumatized. Even the most mentally ill people aren't murderers- it was an awful fucking stereotype.

And it was all because of how he touched you, wasn't it? You're such a lonely person that now you're excusing the actions of someone whose time is going to be spent chasing you around, stabbing you and putting you up on a meat hook.

You made him focus on you instead of Laurie. Literally used the words _'pick on someone new to obsess over'_. If you had known what he was like, you probably would've avoided it altogether, but it felt so right in the moment. Looking back on it, you can’t remember any hesitation saying what you did, wondering if that was the right thing to say to get him away from Laurie.

And now, would he focus only on you in the Trials, kill you by his own hand more often or make sure you’re always the first hooked? Or because of his obsession shifting to you, will he save you for last, be kinder and let you struggle the least on hook. Will he make sure he can watch you as you slowly die in front of him like before, without the distraction of other survivors.

Just you and him, alone.

The same shiver from before the Trial courses through you, and you stare directly into the woods in front of you. Sure enough, in the distance, you could see the light gleam of something bright white. Yet now you know exactly what it was.

You get to your feet and start to walk towards him, coming to the edge of the fires light where you knew he still couldn’t touch you. Michael couldn’t have been standing more than six feet away, the outline of his shadow towering over you even from a distance, knife in hand simply hanging at his side. You could see him tilt his head at you.

_‘What are you doing?’_

You tilt your head to the same side, mirroring him, to answer his non-verbal question.

_‘Not letting you out of my sight if you won’t let me out of yours.’_

He tilted his head back straight, and you copied him as he did so.

You notice a dark mist start swirling around you, creeping closer and closer to your body. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since the last Trial, yet you knew from experience how much more frequent the Entity likes to summon them when there’s a new killer on the playing field, using them up in a gluttonous fashion until they join the ranks of the old and boring pets.

You saw an even darker mist move around Michael as well, yet he didn’t move from his spot. Odd, the killers must be able to start from anywhere inside the forest. The mist around you now wrapped itself around your ankles, and you knew if you didn’t follow it to your spot, you would start being dragged by it any second.

You started to panic internally, realizing you still weren't quite sure what you wanted out of this next Trial. To be treated like any other survivor, or for him to keep treating you differently? It was now or never.

“Save the best for last, Michael”, you murmur to him before turning around and walking towards the campfire, luckily quick enough to not see his reaction. As you take up your spot and feel the mist engulf your entire body, you wrack your brain on where _that_ came from... And if you said that to make it so he wouldn’t target you in the beginning of the next Trial, or so he could be alone with you at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual end notes post was a bit too lengthy to put here, so please check it out here on my Tumblr- https://bloodhexx.tumblr.com/post/190789768156/end-notes-for-chapter-3-save-the-best-for-last


	4. The Call Of The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for hugs-and-stabbies on Tumblr, for their prompt "hurt/comfort", which definitely carries on into the next chapter. You can check out their awesome work here https://hugs-and-stabbies.tumblr.com/

You could feel the dark mist leak away from your body, but you didn't want to open your eyes just yet.

The anxiety from not knowing what will happen in this trial was overwhelming. The monotonous way every Trial ever goes had grown on you; It was needed it to stay calm for kill to kill to come.  You tightly ball your hands into fists and keep your closed eyes closed, squeezing them shut even harder, while taking in a deep breath. You try to center your mind, relaxing everything at once as you exhale it out.

Finally, open your eyes. You won't let yourself be this freaked out.

Once again you're at Lampkin Lane, though this time you started in the back of home on a porch. There was no entrance through the back of the house so you walk down the steps, glancing around for anyone nearby- friend, or foe.

Only the crows seem to be nearby, perched in the treetops and shrubbery looking back at you, rapidly tilting their heads back and forth as they watch your movements. It was as if they were trying to make sense of what you were about to do.  You make a light snort and roll your eyes at the resemblance of their actions to someone you know you're about to see, even if you'd rather avoid him altogether.

You walk out of the fenced in area of the back of the home and crouch down before rounding the corner, walking straight out into the street. Now that you knew the layout a little better, there was no doubt in your mind that Michael would be keeping a better eye on the backs of houses and inside of them than out in the street.  It was a bit of a mind game you liked to play with new killers. Once they had their own trial or two, they start searching out those being stealthy, ignoring the most obvious parts of their locations altogether. It would only last for a bit, though, until they became adept enough to patrol the entire layout of wherever you were playing.

Sure enough, there was a generator on the side of the street in plain view. You hadn't actually been able to test your theory in the last trial, and you were rather pleased with yourself for starting to learn the Entity's preferences within its games so we'll, making it that much easier to survive.  Quickly, you squat down and get to work on the generator, making note of the pallet nearby and the closest home to loop him in once he shows his face. Sparks fly as you attach cables to one another, loud clunking coming from deep within the machine as more and more pieces are tightened into their appropriate spots with your bare hands.

About two pistons on the machine are pumping as a sudden tune reverberates through the neighborhood- a melody on a piano, to be exact. It was loud and clear in your ears with no obvious focal point, much like Krueger's laugh once you fell asleep. The work of the Entity, then. It was probably signalling that Michael just did something to affect your game. 

But what did he do?

His first trial he barely did anything, but it was like that for every killer as they got used to their powers and how this whole thing worked. Yet he now obviously knew what twisted gifts the Entity had bestowed upon him, and you bite your lip anxiously while trying to figure out what it could be. 

The sound of Feng shrieking emanates from a house right near you, drawing your attention over. You peek over the generator, watching around where you heard her and getting ready to see what hook Michael was going to take her to. As you then see her crawling out from between the houses, though, your hear another person's scream rings out. Then another.

You quickly get up and start to run towards Feng who was quickly bleeding out on the ground, weakly crawling towards you while whimpering in pain. Maybe while Michael was focused on hooking someone else, you could heal her up enough for her to run and go save whoever was on the hook while Michael carried the next.  As you round the corner, looking straight down the line in-between the houses that Feng was struck down and crawling out of, you stop dead in your tracks. 

A cold chill runs up your spine as you lock eyes with  _ him _ , standing calmly while facing towards you, the bodies of Adam and Ace also moving on the ground away from their attacker.  The sounds of their coughs and muffled cries drowns into the background as you focus in on Michael, waiting for him to come and instantly down you as well. But he just stared, unmoving. By now Feng is at your feet, and you decide that if he's just going to play mind games than you'd rather stop it as fast as possible.

You bend down, and start helping Feng by putting pressure on her wound. You were about to reach in your breast pocket for bandages when you look up to see Michael stalking forward, knife once again raised and pointing down. Quickly you back up and start to move backwards as quick as you can, showing you weren't going to touch her anymore. It becomes obvious as he prowls forward past her body that it wasn't a threat just for you to not help your team- he was going to down you now, too.

You flip around and start running, fast, towards one of the houses. You make a quick left into a living room and vault out a window as the sound of his knife slashing through air is mere inches from the back of your head, missing it's mark. You flip your head back around to watch him go back through the front entrance, and you quickly jump back through the window. He follows you now through, simply taking a large step through it as you lead him through the back of the house and then next to it, where a pallet lies waiting for you, plenty of thick bushes and a bench to keep looping him until you can hopefully make it back to the others.

You wait by the pallet, expecting for him to emerge any second once he realizes you are no longer in the house as you from every angle. Yet he never comes. You let out a light  _ 'Fuck!'  _ as you realize he must have abandoned chase with you to go back for the others. As you start to move back to where they were last dying on the ground, the sound of a scream erupts out of Ace's throat, echoing towards you.

A few houses away you hear Feng's yelps, yet you were now close enough to hear the metal clinking of the hook itself paired with her cries of pain.

You now rapidly run around the backs of the houses, trying to find one of your friends who were already put on the hook, and instead run straight into Michael. He was standing directly in front of a hook, and had Adam slung over his shoulder. Adam was doing his best to wiggle out but Michael barely noticed the full grown man fighting against his grip, staring at Jake as he started lifted Adam off his shoulder.

You quickly turn on your heel and start to run back around to the street, hoping to get to another hooked survivor before Michael can catch up. Adams tortured screams reach you before the sounds of Michael's footsteps right behind you do, muffling his heavy steps and making it just a bit too late to notice that he was behind. 

Yet you definitely noticed the tip of the kitchen knife sticking out your lower intestines seconds later, though. It quickly retracts back inside your body and out through your back, leaving a few moments for you to clutch at the wound and make gagging noise before falling face first on the ground.  Once again Michael hovers over you as you start to bleed out before him. One by one the sounds of your fellow survivors being devoured by the Entity moves across the street, the ripple of energy surging out to every corner of Lampkin Lane from where their bodies had finished raising up into the sky.

Your vision grew darker as more blood gushes from the stab wound on to the ground, the taste of iron thick in your mouth as you choke on the blood that leaks out between your lips. The sounds of your cries were muted by your iron will, and for that, you were the most thankful for. You wouldn't let him hear your cries of death, especially if he wasn't going to even sacrifice you to make it worth this agony. He just stands above you, watching and hovering, letting you bleed out before him.

As the signal of the last survivor being sacrificed is finished, Michael quickly leans forward and kneels on the ground in front of you, before moving to sit cross legged.

You notice him slowly reach forward, before he lets his fingers drag up and down your side, as if admiring your dying form. Bringing his hand back up to your head, he lightly runs your fingers through your hair in a repetitive motion as you close your eyes to avoid the growing darkness in your vision. You could hear a soft sigh from behind the mask.  Your eyes snap back open as you feel him reaching both arms underneath you, and as gently as he possibly could, lifting you up and setting you into his large lap. Your head rested against his chest, fitting perfectly between his peck and the upper arm that was on the back of your head. 

You didn't bother to make sense of his actions- they were so all over the place between loving and murderous that there was truly no point anymore. You just rested, enjoying the feeling of being held.  His body was warm against your own, the scent of blood and sweat masking whatever natural musk he normally has. His breathing was a bit uneven, and with your ear pressed against his rib cage, you could hear the quick beat of his heart. Confusion was able to make it through the fog in your brain, wondering what could be causing this reaction within him.

Suddenly, you felt him fiddling with your breast pocket, and through the rapid clouding in your eyes you're able to make out him holding the bandages you were going to use on Feng earlier. He bundles up gauze and starts to unravel the medical tape, his movements quick and frantic now, as if he only just thought about what he could do while knowing just how little time there was left.

"It's a bit too late", you whisper as loud as you can manage, your throat filled and coated with blood.

Through what remained of your sight, you look up to see him reach up and take his mask off, only being able to make out the underneath of his jawline.

He held you tighter against his chest as you died in his arms.

* * *

You open your eyes to the fires light, your senses and memories of what just happened coming back rapidly. Too rapidly.

Your mind was already so overwhelmed, trying to make sense of what the  _ fuck _ that was. You feel your heart beating quicker and quicker, and realize you were starting to have an anxiety attack.

Luckily no one paid attention as you sped walked away from the fire, nearing the edges of it's light as you plop down on the ground and lean against the base of a tree, staring out into the inky blackness of the forest. You grip your shirt right in front of your heart, your body shaking as you try and focus on taking deep and even breaths.

After a few minutes of focused breathing and the quietness of the woods, you finally start to calm down. Moving your hands into your lap and intertwining your fingers, you feel the shaking now turning into a light ittering. Once you've calmed down enough to have rational thought, you start to focus on what was around you to keep it that way and the anxiety at bay. You think about the ground underneath yourself, the dead leaves around you. The smell of… Autumn? 

Confusion hits you. The forest never distinctly gives away seasons, yet the smell of crisp air and dying plant life comes to you now. Then, the feeling of a cool breeze blows by you, making you pull your scarf up a bit higher.  You glance around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary around you. Normally when the Entity changes things around the campfire, it's primarily visual and auditory. Sometimes it even forgets to add simple things such as the feeling or the smells, always making the scene feel just a bit off. Yet there was no mistaking the obvious signs of the fall time, drifting your way- you now realize, from deep within the woods themselves. Your eyes go wide as you realize exactly what it means.

Michael's realm was within the forest, calling out to you. Beckoning you to venture into it's dark grip, where you still had no idea what would happen to you if you were killed out there.  You sit tight, just staring into it's void, thinking. Rationalizing. This entire place is the Entity's game, its world it constructed. Even if you are killed in a Trial and not sacrificed, you still come back. That had to apply to out here as well, right?

Yet… What if you were called to a Trial while deep within the woods? Would you be able to make it back in time before it grabbed at your ankles, rapidly dragging you back faster than you could walk because you were moving slower than the Trial starting? Would it just accept how long it took you to get back, or just bring you directly there? On the bright side, you know it will help you if a killer decides to not just end your life, but rather keep you captive in their home if you did decide to venture out.

But was it worth all the risk?

You think back to how Michael touched you as you laid on the ground, how he picked you up and held you as you died. How he fondled you as bringing you to your sacrificial hook during your first Trial when you met one another. He had given you time to escape before being hooked. Or how he stood and watched you, not doing anything to hurt you until you went to help Feng. 

You had told him to save the best for last before the Trial began… Which is mostly likely why he wanted everyone on the ground without you helping them to get up. He only stabbed you when you were trying to help them, go to unhook other people; Trying to make sure they survived with you, which went completely against you essentially asking to be the last one.  You start wondering why he hadn't just sliced you once and kept chasing you around until they were sacrificed once he had them on hooks then, instead of instantly putting you into the dying state.

The memory of music playing through the street abruptly comes back to you. Once that ability of his had been activated, he must not have been able to take normal swings, then. He had attempted last minute to bandage your wounds after comforting you, seeming genuinely regretful for what he had done.

His soft sigh from behind the mask echoes in your head.

You bite your lip as you continue to stare at the forest, getting almost frustrated as you are able to go through every one of his actions and come to a realization-  Michael didn't want to kill you.  Or sacrifice you to the Entity. Or suffer more than you needed to. It seemed like he genuinely enjoyed causing pain, though. Enjoyed seeing you covered in your own blood… But you knew all too well there were people in your old life that liked that, too. Partners who consensually drew blood with knives, created wounds they would patch up with after care. 

A heavy blush comes to your cheeks as you think about Michael's large form, holding you tight against him with a knife against your throat with one hand, the other holding your hands above your head as he got you in position to…

You abruptly stand up and shake your head. No, no no. No Jake no. Bad Jake bad. Turning back around and kicking the tree, you shove your hands into your pant pockets as you start to pace back and forth, deep in thought.

Were his actions excusable? To you, in the Fog, yes.  Were his actions  _ before _ the Fog excusable? No. Absolutely not.  Had you done bad things before you were taken to the Fog, too? Yes, but it wasn't murdering innocent people!  Does it really matter when you're this lonely, and you know you'll be here forever?

You stop pacing at your own prompted internal question. It felt like it had been the biggest one you were ignoring, the one you were putting off the most because you hated to know the answer.

Eternity was a long time to be lonely.

You kept standing, staring at the ground for what felt like hours, repeating the same things over and over in your head. About what happened in Trials, about how he treats you. About what he did before he got here, about what he did  _ after _ he got here. About how Laurie may not know the whole story. About how good it feels to be special in the eyes of someone who is otherwise apathetic. About how much you ache for love, for touch. About how strong he is, big he is, how soft he can be, how  _ rough _ he can be.

You hadn't really come to a decision before you were walking deep into the woods, your legs having a mind of their own while you were busy focused on the smell of Autumn, the forests blackness swallowing you whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, or concerns? Or if you want to know if I'll be posting late, or if you just wanna stalk me? I'm flattered! Just follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx


	5. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a-happy-jake on Tumblr, for their prompt "first time". You can check out their awesome work at https://a-happy-jake.tumblr.com/. Extreme NSFW warning for this chapter, btw.

The moon, hanging in the sky high above your head that never changes past full, shone down like a beacon at the tree tops. Yet the forest was so densely packed that only tiny cracks of light were able to make it through the crevices of pine and leaves, giving you just enough to be able to maneuver around. You weren't really sure what to look for, or what direction to go in. The scent of dead leaves remained the same no matter how deep you got, or where you turned. You knew there had to be some way to find where he was quicker.

Stopping dead in your tracks, you glance around in the trees around you for signs of life. Then going against every instinct you had- you sit down on the ground and close your eyes. Taking in slow, meditative breaths, you envision how the houses looked- lined up and down the street as shadows fell down them. The police cruiser in the street, lights flashing rapidly, and the jack-o'-lantern on the front porch of one of the homes. How Michael looked as he stalked down the street, how cold his stare was while other survivors were at the clutches of his mercy.

You felt the soft touches of mist around your body, yet not in the way you were used to. It didn't grip on to your ankles like the mist bringing you to your spot near the fire, or the heavy and suffocating feeling of the mist that then delivered you to your Trials. It could only be described as a gentle caress around your body. The smell of Autumn suddenly grew stronger, and you opened your eyes to find yourself sitting in the middle of Lampkin Lane. 

Your eyebrows shoot up and eyes go wide with surprise. Meg was fucking right- you could go to each of the killers locations in between Trials. You had more expected to find Michael in person rather than the entirety of Lampkin Lane itself, though.

Yet you notice it wasn't exactly the same as before.

The cruiser wasn't in the street, and it was void of pallets, hooks, and generators. You look behind yourself to see the layout of the street end abruptly at the forest line, void of any tall walls that are in every single trial. Each of the houses doors and windows were now closed up tight, with blinds covering each window you could use to peer in. Not that there would be anything inside of them- you don't think the Entity would focus on that much detail. You notice one house had a door partially opened, though. The one with the jack-o'-lantern on the front steps. You stand up, and start to walk towards the home, now noticing a sign on the front lawn that reads, 'Strode Reality'.

Cocking your head to the side, you make your way up the front to the door. The impulse to shout 'hello' is stopped as you quickly bite down on your tongue. If you can go to the killers realms in between Trials deep within the forest, that means they are all out here- and they can probably move between each realm, too. Even then, it wasn't guaranteed that Michael was here.

Even if he is, just because he was friendly to you during the Trials, doesn't mean he'll be friendly to you here in his own private place. Yet you weren't just going to sit around the campfire, waiting for more Trials with him to understand what was happening between you two. To have to wait to see him at all.

You push the door all the way open and step inside, glancing around. 

"Holy fucking shit", you murmur aloud before you can stop yourself.

The entire house was an actual fucking _home_ , with furniture and lights and carpets. It looked like any average home from the 70's between the patterns on the wallpaper, and the smell of cigarette smoke hovering in the air. A small tube TV was inside a shag carpeted living room, with an overly uncomfortable looking couch and chair to match. A coffee table, completed with a filled ash tray and magazines on top was in the center or the room, across from a fireplace whose mantle was adorned with photos. You don't step inside of the room, though, deciding you wanted to see more before sitting down anywhere. You move towards the kitchen, which is completed with a fridge, sink, stove and oven; Even a broken down looking table with shabby chairs, giving away just how much it was used in the home. You can't help yourself as you move over to the fridge and pull on the handle.

It doesn't budge.

You make a soft snorting noise at that, pressing your lips into an flat line. The ridiculousness of your actions seeming absurd that you even tried them now. You could be hopeful that the Entity could make some fucked up form of food, couldn't you? Even if you went back into the living room, there was no possible way that TV would turn on. If it did, only static would be displayed- much like the TV's inside of Lery's Memorial Hospital. 

You move back around to the stairway, now, looking up the steps from the bottom. As odd as it was, you were _excited_. It had been so long since you saw a normal looking house- or a house with furniture at all. Anything different happening in this hell hole was a reprieve, so this was the equivalent of a partial paradise.

You make your way upstairs, not bothering to be quiet now. If Michael or anyone were here, they absolutely would've heard you by now- the fact that you weren't dead the moment you stepped through the door means you're probably fine.

As you reach the top landing, you glance around to what appeared to be a longer hallway with four doors. Two were closed, one was ajar with a light on inside, and another had the door fully opened up with no lights on. You peer into the room with it's door fully open first, revealing it just to be a small bathroom. You move on to the next room with its door closed. You slowly open it, peering inside. You could make out a dresser, king sized bed, an end table… And a crib. A name plate reading 'Laurie' is adorned at the end of it, right near the windows of the room. It smelled of mothballs and dust. You softly close the door, biting your lip and moving to the next closed door.

You could barely bring yourself to go and open it, as the name plate reading 'Judith' on the front of the door screams back into your face, reading out like a bio-hazard sign than a decorative choice. You reach for the knob, while holding your breath.

It doesn't move an inch. You stare at it, confused, knowing that if it was locked there would at least be a small amount of movement from the handle. The Entity must not have created a bedroom for some reason, then. You let out a sigh of relief and move towards the end of the hall. The last door was the one that was left slightly ajar, light pouring out of the room into the hallway. Now that you were closer, you saw this one had a name on the door as well.

'Michael'.

You push it open slowly, and widen your eyes at the sight. It wasn't a bedroom from within the home, but instead resembled a cell. A made up cot lay in the left corner, with a dingy desk across from it. A lamp on the desk that had been left on lit up with room in an eerie fashion, showing just how truly desolate it all was. Between both of those, though, was a barred up window directly across from you. You close the door behind you and move towards the window, peering out on to what should have been the street- but you only saw miles and miles of trees, much different than the ones actually outside of the home.

 _'Picks it out of the killers heads',_ Bill had said before. You gulp and quickly back up, plopping down on the cot, the sounds of rickety springs groaning and squeaking against your weight as everything makes much more sense. 

Was that all Michael had seen for _years?_ This dingy room they locked him up in, those trees beyond the iron bars. Could he really not remember his bedroom from before? Even if he was admitted at six, that would've been old enough to be able to remember. Yet... He was in the sanitarium for most of his life. This dreary, white washed room, with only a bed to call his own _had_ been his home. Only the memories of the rest of the house stayed with him- Except apparently for Judith's bedroom.

A sudden loud bang erupts from downstairs and you jump off the cot, your heart beating out of your chest. Hard, heavy and fast footsteps come pounding up the stairs and down the hall to where you were. There was no time to move before the door was slammed open so fast and loud that it breaks the drywall on impact, and a scream gets stuck in your throat as you jump back.

Michael's large shape now completely takes up the doorway and towers over you, knife raised and ready to be planted into the top of the nearest skull it could find. But then the strangest thing happened.

He jumped back, too.

It seemed you had caught him more off guard than you thought could ever be possible, as he then lowers the knife and drops it. The knife vanishes into a quick dark mist before it could hit the ground. Michael then relaxes his stance, and moves forward out of the door frame so he isn't blocking you in.

You both stare at each other for a minute as you catch your breath, letting your heart slow down, and you can hear his heavy breathing behind the mask soften, too. You bite the inside of your cheek from the anxiety building up inside you. Now that you were face to face with him, you realize you hadn't actually planned _what_ to do if you actually got to see him. Wandering out into the forest in search of Michael had been the most impulsive action you've ever taken.

And, for once in your life, the silence feels deafening. You have to say something or else you know you're going to completely lose your nerve any minute here.

"I walked into the forest after the Trial. I wandered around for a long time, then I sat down and closed my eyes, thinking about this place. Then I was here," you pause for a moment to gesture around, "Well. Not this bedroom, but… Out on the street. Then I came in here."

You bite the inside of your cheek as he doesn't move or give away any reaction that he was listening to what you were saying at all. You realize that it sounds a bit more like breaking and entering than you meant it to.

"I… Uh. I could leave, if you want. I didn't mean to intrude..." You trail off.

He slowly shakes his head back and forth a few times. Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise to him giving you such a direct answer.

"Ah- Yeah. Alright."

You cautiously sit back down on the cot, waiting for Michael to give any indication that sitting where he slept wasn't allowed. But still he didn't move, just stood and stared.

"Did you wanna… Sit next to me?"

You can see his adams apple bob at the base of his mask, giving away him swallowing hard in reaction to your question. He still didn't move. You take a deep breath, and your next statement comes out a bit rushed.

"I don't understand what's been happening between us, during the Trials. Why you've been treating me the way you have. You fondled me the first time you sacrificed me, and the last Trial, you only went to hurt me when I was trying to help me teammates. As I was bleeding out, you tried bandaging me up as I was about to die. You seemed upset that you didn't think of it in time," you take a deep breath in again, and continue to ramble on.

"You combed your fingers through my hair, you stroked my side. You pick me up gently, you seem considerate to not kill me unless you have to, but I think you still like hurting me. I think you have feelings for me, but I just can't tell."

His head tilts forward a bit at that, and he goes back to being still and listening.

"Listen, I'm… I'm lonely here, in the Fog. I really am. I don't know how long I've been here, whether it's months or years or decades- But I know I haven't been here long enough to lose my sense of right and wrong, and that applies to a fucking serial killer flirting with me and what in the ever loving fuck I should do about it. So _please_ , Michael," There's tears in your eyes now as the whole absurdity and pressure of the situation comes down on you all at once.

"Please, _please_ just prove to me that you aren't the monster Laurie says you are. Or that… You're only not just a monster to me. And I just… I need to understand _why_ you've been touching me the way you have-"

You're abruptly cut off by Michael crossing the room in one swift, fast motion and pressing his pointer finger against your lips.

_'Shh'_

Your eyes widen but you oblige, taken aback by his sudden movement from before as he now drops to both of his knees in front of you. He then looks down, removing his finger from your lips and slowly shaking his head, back and forth.

_'No, no. It's wrong'_

"What's wrong?"

He looks up at you, brown and white eye connecting with your own. You let out a soft gasp.

"Are you… Blind, Michael?"

Before, you had thought he had two different colored irises, and that one just happened to be white. But up close, you see the milky film covering his entire right eye. You hold your gaze as he drops his head again, nodding.

"Is that why you killed Judith?"

His hands tighten, then relax in his lap, his head still hanging above your knees. He shakes his head 'no' again, before pointing down the hall without looking up, to the bedroom with the crib.

"Laurie blinded you."

He nods yes.

"Because you tried to kill her."

Another yes.

"Why did you kill Judith, Michael? Why did you try to kill Laurie?"

He doesn't move for a few minutes. You sit still, giving him time to answer however he can. Or if he doesn't want to. But you weren't going to let this question dangle over you any longer. He reaches up to the top of his head, and pulls off the mask, then slowly looks up toward you, your faces just inches apart.

Your heart skips a beat. You weren't expecting his face to be as _handsome_ as it was. A strong jawline, with no imperfections on his skin. Soft pink lips molded in the shape of a bow, and his blind eye, now completed with a scar on the stop and bottom of it. Curly, brown hair falls past his ears and halfway down his neck- he must bunch it up before putting on his mask. 

His gaze locks with your own, his expression pleading.

_'I had to'_

"Why did you have to?" You whisper, and reach forward to run your hands through his curly, long locks of hair.

He tilts his head to the side into your touch, then just barely shakes his head again.

 _'I can't explain it',_ he rests his face in your lap now, _'I'm sorry'_

You continue to run your fingers through his hair, and he didn't seem to mind that you still had your gloves on. A few more moments of silence pass before you speak.

"You didn't want to sacrifice me the first time."

He shakes his head no in your lap without looking up.

"Or stab me, and let me bleed to death in the second Trial."

Another head shake.

"But you like inflicting pain, you like drawing some blood out."

There's a pause, before he shakes his head yes. You purse your lips.

"You still like killing… Other people. Anyone who isn't me."

He nods, still not looking up. You hold in a sigh. He was still by definition 'bad', but not with you… The moral lines of this whole thing are starting to get fuzzier and fuzzier.

"Are you still obsessed with Laurie?"

He now looks up, and quickly shakes his head now, pushing his hand against your chest flat over your heart.

 _'I'm obsessed with_ you'

You raise your eyebrow, and lean down towards his face.

"And what do you want from me, now that you're obsessed with me in a place where killing is useless? In a place where you can kill others to get those… Urges out."

He stares into your eyes as your hands move down to hold the sides of his face, thumb brushing the scar underneath his blind eye. He reaches on hand up to hold the right side of your face, his other hand moving down to rest on your left hip. 

Your mind went blank as you leaned forward and started to kiss him.

You heard a low, deep grunt come up from his throat as he pressed back against your lips, moving them in sync with your own as a blush creeps up your entire face. You start to kiss faster and faster, keeping up with his feral pace as he devoured each kiss, getting rougher with each one. You start breathing heavier into them, desperate gasps of breath between each connection of each others lips. There are a few moments where you stop kissing, panting heavily and catching your breath as you rest your forehead against his own.

You could feel the heat in your pants growing, erection pressing against the restrictions of your pants, and you bite your lip before running your fingers through his hair and whispering, "I want you to be my first."

He quickly pulls back, and you start to panic that you shouldn't have said that. But then he nods his head rapidly, and starts standing up. You gulp as he pushes you back on to the bed, taking your shoes off before reaching forward and undoing your belt, while stripping your pants, underwear and socks in one quick motion.

You look down to see your erection now completely hard and bobbing free, throbbing from the man standing before you and looking down while moving down his jumpsuit and undoing each button, his own erection twitching to be free. You had figured it was the way the clothing bunched up that made his hard on look so huge, yet as the jumpsuit falls to the ground and he strips off his boxers, you see his full size spring free.

You can't stop yourself from gasping at it, your jaw dropping open. It was the biggest cock you had ever seen. If he notices your expression, he doesn't have a reaction as he's completely focused on roughly spreading your legs open and leaving you completely exposed to him. He starts leaning down close as his cock brushes up against your thigh, and helps you start to take off your jacket, gloves and scarf, then pulling your shirt off to leave you completely naked. You watch as his muscles move underneath the tight, black tee he left on- how it hugged his body perfectly.

He stared down at you, running his fingers up and down the length of your naked body, and making you gasp as he suddenly started playing with your nipple. He twisted it between his fingers, rubbing it between them and getting it hard. You have to focus to keep from moaning out, yet a soft whimper escapes as he rests his hard length on your stomach, right next to your own. They twitch together as he leans back down and starts to kiss you again, keeping both of his hands firm on your hips as he starts rutting against you.

A louder whimper escapes from your throat now in between kisses, and he breaks away to move down to your throat.

He starts licking up and down, softly, then quickly bites down _hard_. You yelp out, digging your fingernails into the back of his shirt. He ignores your cries and moves further down, now roughly sucking from spot to spot, and by the time he pulls away you can feel the blood dripping down your neck from the bite mark, surrounded by three other hickies.

He makes sure to stare intensely at you, then, places his hand over your heart.

_'You're mine.'_

"I'm yours, only yours," you breathe out, then start to beg.

" _Please_ fuck me Michael, please. I need it, I need it so fucking bad. I'm so hard it fucking _hurts_ ," you whimper and beg, jutting your hips up against him so your cock rubs against his own again.

He tilts his head, and reaches down to grab you by your throat. Your hands wrap around his as he picks you up by your throat, then sets you down on to the floor- releasing his grasp. You collapse into a kneeling position as he sits down on the bed, stroking up and down the length of his member, then removing hand while looking at you expectantly.

You lick your lips and move forward quickly, bending down and to start from his base, then pressing your tongue flat against his cock and licking up the top. Wrapping your lips around the the tip, you start to swirl your tongue around it, searching for all the sensitive areas underneath his head. You hear him grunt and groan, never opening his mouth as they come deep within his throat and chest. You lick up his slit then, then down and up his shaft once more. Wrapping your lips back around his head you start to give a light suck, then slowly move your mouth down his cock, your tongue pressed against him all the way down. You're careful not to use too much teeth as you keep making your way down and feel him now at your throat.

You have never been more happy in your entire life to not possess a gag reflex.

You feel his hands start to run through your hair as you slowly make it all the way down the base, letting his cock completely fill up your throat. Your groan on to it, loving the lewd way it fills you up, letting the vibrations of your groan stimulate him even further. 

His breathing is labored now, as he pulls on your hair to bring you back up, and now that you're fully prepared for his size- quickly pushes your head back down on to it. You start to move into a faster pace as his tight grip doesn't move from your hair, guiding you to not slow down as he abuses your throat. Tears form at the corner at your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure of him using you like this, when he suddenly completely pulls you off his member. Drool is all around your mouth, dripping off your lips and completely covering his cock. 

Michael leans down and picks you up, tossing you back onto the cock with you on your back. Quickly he gets to work with spreading your legs open, then moving forward to shove his middle and pointer finger in your mouth. You start to suck on them at his request, swirling your tongue around them in a obscene fashion before he takes them back out your mouth and moves down to your hole.

Your heart is beating out of your chest as he moves them around your outer ring, before slowly pushing in and penetrating you. You gasp out and start to whimper, feeling him slowly sink his thick digits in deeper and deeper until they hit their base, before he starts pumping them in and out at an even pace.

The blush from your face has spread to your ears and neck, no longer embarrassed from the moans escaping your lips as he scissors his fingers inside of your asshole, moving them faster and faster inside of you. You're completely at his mercy as he finger bangs the life out of you, rougher now that you're finally getting stretched open enough for him to start abusing that hole, too.

You start to grind back against his fingers, loving the feeling of being stretched out for him before he pulls them out far too soon, far too quickly- leaving you to give an impatient, high whine.

He reaches up with his uncovered hand to stroke the side of your face, then grip underneath your chin to force you to look up at him, his expression saying it all.

_'Don't talk back, you'll get it when you get it.'_

You still crave him this instant, but make sure to nod at him and cease your whining. Your eyes are fixated on his cock right in front of your hole as he grabs your thighs and wraps your legs around his waist. For a moment he starts to rut against you again, than wraps his hand around the base of his cock, slowly jerking himself off before lining the head up to your hole.

You grip the sheets, bracing yourself, but even all the prep of him finger fucking you to stretch you open didn't prep you for how _thick_ he is. Slowly, he starts to slide in, his member still thickly coated in your spit working as the lubricant. Your noises get higher in pitch the deeper he fits himself into you, his fingers gripping hard at your hips as he holds you in place. Pain from never taking someone as big as him sets in, and you dig your fingernails into his arm.

Michael lifts a hand up and runs it down the side of your face, then moving it back to your thigh where he comfortingly rubs it. His loving gesture to ease your discomfort as you both get adjusted makes you smile up at him, the blush from your cheeks feeling hotter than before. After a few more moments of him sinking in slow enough for you to open up more, the pain drifts away back to pleasure, and you can't stop yourself from closing your eyes as you pant. The feeling of him stretching you out and filling you up like this was so incredibly hot, especially as he finally bottoms out inside you.

You could practically feel his cock in your stomach at that point.

He stops moving all together as you move and adjust your hips, getting more comfortable with him inside you, shifting your position a bit more on the bed. By the end his hands were gripping onto your hips, holding you up to meet him, with your knees up high and calves against his thighs. You nod at him to him know you're ready, holding on to his forearms, and he doesn't waste a second before sliding halfway out and ramming himself back into you.

You gasp and grip tighter on to his forearms, harder and harder on them the faster his thrusts became. He didn't seem to notice your tight hold, instead focusing solely on your face and body moving beneath his. After a minute of him gradually gaining speed and roughness, you suddenly let out a loud moan and throw your head back.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, fuck right there! Don't stop, please don't stop- fuck, oh god- Michael!"

He leans down then, pressing his face closer to yours while breaking into a full brutal pace. His pounds were unrelenting and you loved it, you didn't care if he broke your back at this point. The cot was squeaking loudly underneath you both, moving and threatening to break with each pound into you. You could hear his panting, the groans getting louder and louder within him.

You were building up so absurdly quick that you could barely pay attention to his loving noises of being buried so deep inside of you, moans and groans escaping your throat without your control.

"Michael! Oh fuck, oh please, I'm gonna cum. You're gonna- ah! Michael, Michael, please- ooooh!"

He loved it when you shouted his name, and by the end of you yelling his it once again, he took your cock in his hand and started to pump it while pounding into you. You could see beads of sweat dripping down his temple, and even more soaking into his shirt from where it formed on his upper body. A heavy blush was on his cheeks and neck, spreading down to his chest where the neck line of his tee cut it off.

Soon you're on edge, trying your best to drag it out from getting there so quick but not being able to keep it for long. You wrap your legs around his waist, forcing him to him slam all the way down inside you and stay there as you finally came, squeezing tight around his dick.

Thick, white spurts of cum cover your chest and his shirt as you orgasm, with your head thrown back as your eyes roll back into your head from the pure ecstasy of it. Michael slows down his jerking, now milking the rest of your cock as it twitches in his hand- a few white droplets on that, as well. You feel him remove his hand from your cock as you lay there for a moment, trying and mostly failing to catch your breath as he discards his shirt that you just covered.

You're a bit shocked as his hands go underneath your body and lift you up, with one hand wrapped around the back of your shoulder and the other on your lower back, holding you up before abruptly and violently slamming you back down onto his cock. You let out a noise that was something close to a whimper and yelp being mixed, wrapping your arms around the top of his neck and holding on tight as he held you up, repeatedly picking you up and letting you drop down onto him as he slams up- forcing you to take the entire length with each push.

You bury your face his his neck as your cock now hangs half hard, twitching as the over sensitivity of him continuing to fuck you overwhelms your body. You can hear him grunting loudly now as he keeps up this motion, never tiring as he uses your asshole like a flesh light, holding you tightly against him in his strong arms. You can tell he's about to cum soon- his massive length twitching inside you as his grip tightens to a point that you know there will be bruises.

With the hand that was on your shoulder, he moves to be able to grip the hair on the back of your head and pulls it back so your face is no longer buried in the crook of his neck, forcing you to look at him. His face was so intense.

He was so beautiful.

You keep your stares locked for what felt like an eternity then, the pleasure building in him and showing completely through the way he looked at you while continuing to fuck you.

He suddenly breaks eye contact and moves to bite down on the other your neck from the first bite, with you digging your nails deep enough into his back that you feel the blood on your fingers as he finally cums inside deep inside of you. It lasts for a few thrusts, each one slower than the next until he finally stills. His teeth leave your neck, the wet sensation of more blood dripping down to your chest is barely noticeable, compared to the feeling of his semen dripping out of your asshole as he finally pulls out.

Gently, he sets you down on the bed, carefully laying you down onto your back. He lays next to you, taking his discarded shirt to wipe the both of you off the best he can, before pointing out the door down the hall.

_'Do you just want to shower?'_

Your eyes are barely open as you lay next to him, exhaustion setting in, but you see enough to be able to shake your head no.

_'I'd rather be here with you'_

You adjust yourself so your head is on his chest, legs swung over on to his body as he stays laying flat on his back before then wrapping his arms around you, holding you close as you start to drift off from no longer being able to fend off the tiredness.

"Wake me up if either of us have to go to a Trial," you murmur, and with his agreeing nod, you finally drift off to sleep.

You think it will be the most peaceful sleep you've gotten since arriving in the Fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, or concerns? Or if you want to know if I'll be posting late, or if you just wanna stalk me for future fics? I'm flattered! Just follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx. This is the last chapter, but I will be continuing on to make a series ❤️
> 
> Edit: I went back through and edited some stuff that for some reason disappeared between rough draft and final edits?? I may have missed some stuff though, so just don't be surprised if just tiny adjustments are made to the sex scene.  
> I also decided to turn on the ability to comment anonymously :3

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, every killer and survivor that is currently in game exists here, it was just for writing purposes that I had Michael and Laurie added last. As of the first chapter of this fic, Yui and the Oni were the most recently added. Any comments, questions or concerns can be directed over at my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx  
> Or if you just want to follow me, that's cool too ;3


End file.
